Who's that girl?
by AwesomeFace91
Summary: Misty reeeeealy misses Ash. But who's the girl in the picture he sent her? Misty's really confused, and the song doesn't help. A prequel to my next fanfic.


**I have some of the worst writer's block I've ever experienced, so I wrote this one shot, a kind of teaser trailer for my next fanfic, a Pokeshipping/Geekchicshipping fanfic. This is a songfic. It does take a while to get into the song, but I hope it's okay. If you like this, let me know, and review with your hopes for this upcoming fanfic, I'll see if I can do it!**

**I'll start this fanfic when my current one is over.**

Misty kicked rocks as a hobby. Some people collected stamps, some people trained Pokemon, some people sang, some people had a family that they looked after. Misty pretended Rocks were Ash Ketchum's head. _That's for leaving me behind. _She thought, kicking a rock aside as she walked back to the gym. _That's for being oblivious to my feelings. That's for being an idiot in general. That's for your stupid little brain. _Misty stopped. She had just kicked two rocks in a row for the same thing. _Who cares? _Misty got back to the gym finally. She was ready to lie down on her bed to rest. The same bed she hopped out of every morning thinking, _I wonder what today will be like_, then falling back into at night thinking, _Oh well. maybe tomorrow will be different. _But it never was. When she was traveling with Ash and Brock, every day was different. A new adventure around every corner. The most exciting thing that had happened to Misty in the past month was Lily ran out of her lily scented shampoo and threw a tantrum about how the other sensational sisters got to have hair that smelled like their names. Violet had offered let Lily use her shampoo, then looked very hurt when she was refused. Daisy had come up with a solution that only made things worse.

"Why don't we all use MY shampoo?" It had not been a pretty day. _Speak of the darkrai. _Misty thought. Her sisters were waiting at the door of the gym.

"Did you give away any gym badges while I was away?" She asked. It was her constant fear.

"Like, don't worry little sis. You're the gym leader, not us." Violet replied.

"You're the gym leaders when I'm not here." Misty retorted tiredly.

"Whatever. This letter, came for like, you. Who's writing to YOU?" Questioned Lily as Daisy handed over the letter. Misty flipped it over to the side with the address, return address, and stamp.

_Misty_

_Cerulean Gym, Cerulean City, Kanto._

Misty looked at the address. That handwriting… It looked familiar, but she couldn't place it. She turned to the return address for answers.

_Ash Ketchum, Kalos._

_You can't return this because I'm traveling. Ha ha ha. :P_

Misty's hands tightened on the envelope. That was just immature enough to actually be him.

"Well, are you going to open it, or do you need, like, privacy?" Asked Daisy. Misty looked up from the letter. When she spoke, her voice was creaky and broke unexpectedly.

"Yes. Please. I'd like to read this alone."

"WhatEVER. Let's go have a dance party, girls!" Exclaimed Lily. The other two squealed and sprinted into the gym. Misty sat down on a bench outside the gym, her sisters' argument over who had to be DJ first following her like a stay Growlithe. Misty slit open the note with shaking hands. Inside, there was no note, just a picture. Misty pulled it out. Maybe he was still traveling with that Dawn girl May had mentioned in a letter about three years ago. But the picture wasn't that. Ash was standing in the center of the frame, his left arm around the shoulders of a pretty girl with long honey-colered hair, and an annoyingly good sense of style. Ash's right arm was around a geeky-looking blond boy who looked like he was wearing blue footie pajamas. Standing in front of Ash, her hands in the air with a radiant smile on her face, was a girl younger than the other three, with hair the same shade as the pajama boy. Misty's eyes raked the page, trying to find hidden meanings. Why would he send her this. Misty got a closer look at the girl's face. The way she was looking at Ash… _Oh Arceus. No. _Was this picture a warning? As in, Not happening, Misty. I'm taken. Misty crumpled up the picture and stuffed it in her pocket. The arguing inside the gym subsided somewhat, and Misty heard the first strains of music from the three person party.

_There were places that we'd go at midnight._

_There were secrets that nobody else would know._

Misty could barely make out the words.

_There's a reason, but I don't know why,_

_I don't know why,_

_I don't know why,_

_I thought they all belonged to me!_

A lot of people had belonged to her. Rudy had, Brock had, although it was a bit less creepy than it was with other girls, Doctor Procter, even though he was a creep, Gary tolerated her more he did other people, and Tracey had even asked her out.

_Who's that girl? Where's she from?_

_No she can't be the one_

_that you want_

_that has stolen my world!_

Misty remembered something she'd read somewhere. 'To the world, you may be one person. To one person, you may be the world.' Ash had been her world back when he was actually in her life. Now she had to forget the idiot.

_It's not real, it's not right._

_It's my day, it's my night._

Maybe this picture was a dream. Maybe if she hit herself over the head with her own mallet, she'd wake up. _OUCH! _Nope. Not a dream.

_By the way, who's that girl,_

Just who WAS this girl anyway? How long had she and Ash known each other? _Not as long as me. _Misty thought. But she wasn't sure.

_living my life. Oh no, living my life._

Misty had been there first. It was her life. Sleeping under the stars, cooking out, running from team rocket, teasing Ash about his abysmal pokemon skills, but sticking up for him all the same.

_Seems like everything's the same around me_

_Then I look again and everything has changed_

Everything was the same. The gym, the sisters, the pokemon. But Misty had changed. Misty felt like she'd never be the same.

_I'm not dreaming_

She wasn't. She'd hit herself over the head to test.

_so I don't know why_

_I don't know why_

_I don't know why_

_She's everywhere I wanna be_

With Ash, judging from the Fennekin on her shoulder they were in Kalos, traveling again, and almost definitely Ash's girlfriend. But she didn't want to be Ash's girlfriend, did she?

_Who's that girl? where's she from?_

_No she can't be the one_

_that you want that has stolen my world._

_It's not real, it's not right,_

_it's my day, it's my night._

_By the way, who's that girl,_

That would be what she wrote if she ever responded to Ash's letter, Misty decided. And by the way Ash, who's that girl?

_Living my life._

_I'm the one who made you laugh_

_Who made you feel_

_And made you sad_

She and Ash had shared so many feelings and good and bad times. She remembered the time at the tower of terror, when she thought he had died, but she also remembered the time they danced together at the festival on Maiden's Peak, but she had to say goodbye...

_I'm not sorry_

_For what we did_

_For who we were_

_I'm not sorry_

_I'm not her._

If Misty ever met this girl, she was going to give her a piece of her mind, and mallet.

_Who's that girl?_

_Where's she from?_

This song was getting annoyingly repetitive. When was it going to be over? Misty wanted to stop feeling these things.

_No she can't be the one_

_That you want_

_That has stolen my world_

_It's not real, it's not right_

_It's my day, it's my night_

_By the way_

_Who's that girl living my life?_

_Oh no, living my life_

The last chords died away. _Thank Arceus. It's over. _But it had brought up a lot of interesting questions. and feelings. The only way to answer her questions and resolve her feelings were to go to Kalos. So that was what Misty was going to do. It was impulsive, but Misty felt a gut-pulling sensation that told her it was the right thing to do. _Kalos get ready. Misty of the Cerulean Gym is coming to you, and she plays to win._


End file.
